1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector used in an automobile or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waterproof connector in which seal members are pressed and held between a cover and a connector housing.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-254120, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 4-81471 discloses the related waterproof connector used for an electrical connection within an engine room of a vehicle or the like which can be exposed to rain water.
As shown in FIG. 5, the waterproof connector 51 comprises a connector housing 52 which includes a terminal receiving chamber 53 for receiving a connection terminal 41, secured at its rear end to an end portion of a wire 40, and a wire support portion 54 extending rearwardly from the terminal receiving chamber 53.
The waterproof connector also comprises a cover 58, which covers the wire support portion 54, and is retained in a closed condition by retaining holes 56 and retaining projections 57 (which serve as cover retaining portions 55), a housing-side seal member 60, and a cover-side seal member 62, the two seal members 60 and 62 holding the wire 40 therebetween to achieve a waterproof effect.
More specifically, an upper surface of a front end of the cover 58 is connected to an upper surface of a rear end of the terminal receiving chamber 53 by a flexible hinge 59. The housing-side seal member 60 and the cover-side seal member 62 are made of an elastic material such as soft rubber, and a housing-side groove 61 and a cover-side groove 63 are formed respectively in the seal members 60 and 62 so that the wire 40 can be suitably held therebetween in a waterproof manner.
The cover-side seal member 62 has an L-shape, and covers an inner surface of the cover 58, and a cover-side slanting surface 66 is formed at a front end of this seal member 62. When the cover 58 covers the wire support portion 54, the cover-side slanting surface 66 is held against a housing-side slanting surface 67, formed at an upper portion of the rear end of the terminal receiving chamber 53, thereby achieving a waterproof effect.
A retaining groove 42 is formed in a lower side of the connection terminal 41, and a housing lance (not shown), formed on a bottom plate 64 of the connector housing 52, can be retainingly engaged in this retaining groove 42.
In the waterproof connector 51 of the above construction, when the connection terminal 41, secured to the end portion of the wire 40, is inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 53, the housing lance is retainingly engaged in the retaining groove 42, and also the lower surface of the wire 40 is supported by the housing-side groove portion 61 of the housing-side seal member 60. Then, when the hinge 59 is turned, so that the cover 58 is closed to cover the wire support portion 54, the retaining holes 56 are retainingly engaged with the retaining projections 57, respectively, and the cover-side groove portion 63 is pressed against the upper surface of the wire 40, and cooperates with the housing-side groove portion 61 to firmly hold the wire 40 therebetween.
In this condition, the lower end (edge) of the cover-side seal member 62 is pressed hard against the upper end (edge) of the housing-side seal member 60, and also the slanting surface 66 of the cover-side seal member 62 is pressed hard against the housing-side slanting surface 67. And besides, opposite side surfaces of the cover-side seal member 62 are held in contact with opposite inner side surfaces of the wire support portion 54, respectively, and therefore the intrusion of water into the wire support portion 54 and the terminal receiving chamber 53 is prevented.
In the above waterproof connector 51, however, the opposite side surfaces of the cover-side seal member 62, though held in contact respectively with the opposite inner side surfaces of the wire support portion 54, can not be pressed hard against these opposite inner side surfaces, respectively, and therefore a sufficient waterproof effect can not be achieved at the inner side surfaces of the wire support portion 54, which has resulted in a problem that water and others under high pressure intrude into the wire support portion.
In order to overcome the above problem, it is necessary to increase the area of contact between the side surface of the cover-side seal member 60 and the inner side surface of the wire support portion 54. However, this leads to possibilities that the shape of the cover-side seal member 62 is much deformed, and that a large force is required for closing the cover, so that the hinge 59 can be broken.